Under New Management
by kissmekent
Summary: In a desperate attempt to keep the SGC out of Kensey's hands, the president sells the SGC to the watchers council...


Under New Management

Chapter 1

_The White House: End of Season 7 of Stargate SG-1_

President Hays was desperate. He knew that his second, Kinsey, wanted to control the Stargate program, but he refused to let that happen. So at this moment where he was looking for a new leader for Stargate Command, as Elizabeth Weir was going to run the outpost in Antarctica, they needed someone else, he was thinking of promoting Co. Jack O'Neill to Brigadier General, but with the new information coming in he had a better idea, he was still going to promote Major Carter to Lt. Colonel... But as for a leader, he had some old friends that would gladly take the job and the Stargate program would be forever out of his hands.

_Stargate Command: Briefing Room_

Elizabeth Weir had been told about the changes in the Stargate Command and was told that she was to introduce the new leaders and members that were to be joining them. So, here she went. She entered the briefing room to find Sg-1, and most of the personnel on the base waiting for her announcement. "All right, I'm sure you've all heard the rumors about my leaving for Antarctica along with a few of the scientists. That's true. And I have come here to make you aware of the changes that have been made to the SGC. The United States government no longer owns this complex." After a roar of questions, Weir rose her hand, and silenced them, continuing, "The president thought it best to the operations here that the government have very little say. He didn't say as much, but I think it is because of Vice-President Kensey. Anyway, Your new leaders come from an international organization that the President would do good in this project.

"You can come in now." Everyone in the room watched in fascination as six individuals walked in. An older man with glasses, who Jack thought would get along well with Daniel, a petite blond girl who looked like she should be in college, a brunette girl about the same age, a tall boy, who couldn't be more than 23 years old, with an eye patch over one eye, a red head girl, and a teenage girl who looked like she was Cassie's age. Everyone stared in shock at the new leaders of the SGC. "I would like to introduce you all to: Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenburg, Faith Russell, Xander Harris, Dawn Summers, and the new leader of the SGC: Buffy Summers."

Buffy stepped forward, "Thank you Elizabeth. I know that you are all in a bit of shock at the moment. But believe me, I am more than qualified for this job. Giles, is going to run the logistics, and paperwork side of the SGC, as he is the most qualified, as well as help out in the linguistics department. Daniel Jackson, if you could see me later. Thank you," She looked at her list. "I will accompany SG-1 on as many missions as I can, as I would like to get a feel of the field. Faith will be joining SG-3. And guys, try not to piss her off. Willow will be joining one of the science teams. And Xander will be with me in training. Dawn will help in the linguistics department as well. I want a time with all of the members of off-world teams to test your fighting ability."

She smiled, "Oh by the way, the whole officers, regulations stuff, doesn't apply anymore. As long as 'office romances' don't effect your work, go at it! Any questions?"

Jack stood up, being the highest ranking military officer in the room, asked the question on everyone's mind, "How are you, a bunch of college age kids, qualified to run a top secret military operation? And how are you qualified to run in?"

"That's a good question. Do you remember a few years ago, there was a story on the news, about a town called Sunnydale California, which was reduced to a huge crater?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that happened because Sunnydale was siting on a Hellmouth. I know none of you know what that is, but as you have all signed our confidentiality clauses, Giles will give you a little story."

The older man stepped forward, "Unlike popular myth, Earth didn't start out as a paradise, but Hell. Earth was ruled by demons until humanity appeared. But before the last demon left one demon mixed its blood creating the vampire. Because of this the Slayer was created. One person in all the world to combat the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness."

"Thank you Giles, you always do that speech way better than I do. Ordinarily there is only one Slayer. I was that one. However when I died for a minute, another Slayer, Kendra, was called. But she died, and then Faith was called. And then two years ago, the day that Sunnydale disapeared into the earth, Willow, the most powerful Witch in the western hemisphere, cast a spell, activating all the potential slayers, thats the girls that have the potential to become a slayer, and now we have thousands of slayers. However, most of them are not trained to the point where they can fight. We do have slayers that are trained and will be gradually added to the SG teams. Any questions?"

Daniel raised his hand, "Do you have some kind of reference guide?"

TBC...

What do you think.. Review!


End file.
